Birthday Wishes
by Aevil
Summary: Hermione wishes Ron a Happy B-day...with a rather interesting gift ~.^ (still rated G, people...I know what you were thinking...)


Birthday Wishes.  
  
Disclaimer: Again, J. K. Rowling owns the lot. 'Winter' comes from the 'Ten Things I Hate About You' CD, so technically I own nothing.  
  
* * *  
  
The grey sealing on the earth  
  
Well it's lasted for a while.  
  
Take my thoughts for what they're worth,  
  
I've been acting like a child.  
  
Your opinion and what is that?  
  
It's just a different point of view.  
  
Oh yeah  
  
What else, what else can I do?  
  
I said I'm sorry; yeah I'm sorry,  
  
Oh Oh.  
  
I said I'm sorry, but what for?  
  
If I hurt you than I hate myself  
  
I don't wanna hate myself,  
  
Don't wanna hurt you.  
  
Why do you choose your pain?  
  
If you only knew,  
  
How much I love you,  
  
Love you.  
  
Well I won't be your winter,  
  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry,  
  
And we can be forgiven,  
  
Oh yeah  
  
And I will be here,  
  
Yeah  
  
Old picture on the shelf,  
  
It's been there for a while,  
  
Frozen image of ourselves,  
  
We were acting like a child.  
  
Innocent, and in a trance,  
  
A dance that lasted for a while,  
  
Oh  
  
You read my eyes just like your diary,  
  
Oh remember, please remember,  
  
Oh  
  
Well I'm not a beggar,  
  
But what's more,  
  
Well if I hurt you than I hate myself,  
  
I don't wanna hate myself,  
  
Don't wanna hurt you.  
  
Why do you choose that pain?  
  
If you only knew,  
  
How much I love you…  
  
No  
  
Well I won't be your winter,  
  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry,  
  
And we can be forgiven,  
  
And I will be here…  
  
Oh  
  
No…  
  
Well I won't be your winter  
  
(I won't)  
  
Cause I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
  
And we can be forgiven  
  
(I know)  
  
Well I will be here…  
  
Well I won't be your winter  
  
(I won't)  
  
And I won't be anyone's excuse to cry  
  
And we can be forgiven  
  
(Oh I know)  
  
And I will be here…  
  
  
  
Ron grinned widely; listening to the last remnants of the guitar chords ring in the air for a second before disappearing as he shut the golden card.  
  
"It suits you, you know? I really think it does," Hermione sang playfully before squealing and leaping off the Gryffindor lounge out of Ron's reach as he stretched his long arm out to tickle an apology out of her.  
  
She reached over and gave him a more-than-friends hug, enveloping him in her arms.  
  
"Happy Birthday," she whispered in his ear. "Why don't you take a look at the photo that was sitting on your mum's shelf?"  
  
Ron gulped, hoping against all hope it wasn't the photo of…  
  
"Dad changing my nappy???" he exclaimed in horror as he pulled the old, black and white photo out of the dignified gold wrapper. His father was desperately trying to hold an eighteen-month-old baby with shocking red hair still while it squealed delightedly, strangely evading the man's grasp with ease…entirely naked.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked desperately. He knew Fred and George were in on this and they were going to pay…dearly.  
  
"Who else but Fred and George?" she said plopping down on the couch next to him. "Mind you, Charlie was rather eager to show me that photo album your mum keeps under the couch."  
  
"He didn't, though, did he?" he asked, horrified at the idea. Most of those photos were of him and Ginny, dressed up in western outfits when he was four. Well, actually, all he had been wearing was a cowboy hat and a gun holster. He blushed to the roots of his hair at the very thought of her seeing those photos.  
  
"No, of course not," Hermione replied, creasing her brow at him. "Why don't you want me to see it anyway?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," he lied casually. That was close. Way too close.  
  
An awkward silence followed his lie, until Hermione said, "Where's Harry? He's usually a morning person, isn't he?"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders very conspicuously, ears turning red.  
  
"Oh don't tell me you two went to Hogsmeade as a pre-birthday celebration last night. You know he can't take the shots," she lectured, raising her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Hey, he looked depressed! I thought a round or two would cheer him up! I didn't know he'd brought his own money!"  
  
Hermione sighed and shook her head. Eighteen year olds, she thought. Utterly hopeless.  
  
"Hermione, what did you do with my gold shark clip?" came Lavender's voice from the girl's dormitory staircase.  
  
"Coming!" she called back.  
  
"See you at breakfast, then?" Ron said, shaking his head at the amount of stress in Lavender's voice over a clip.  
  
"Yeah, see you," she replied, standing up. "Cowboy."  
  
She shot up the stairs, taking two at a time.  
  
Ron stared after her. Bloody HELL!!! 


End file.
